Techniques known for augmenting heating/warming capabilities of clothing fabric include adding electric wires to the fabric, typically by incorporating the wires directly into the fabric or by attaching the wires to the fabric, e.g., by sewing. It is also known, e.g., from Gross et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,640, to print an electrical circuit with a resistance heating element on a plastic sheet, such as MYLAR®, and to incorporate strips of the plastic sheet into a fabric article, such as a glove.